The Eagle and The Assassin
by EagleStrike1
Summary: Ezio Auditore remembers a memory from his childhood as he looks over the floating city. (One Shot)


**The Eagle and the Assassin**

* * *

The streets of Venice were bustling with nightlife. Civilians and tourists walked about, enjoying the bright stalls and the impressive fireworks. It was Carnival. The docks were brightly lit, the streets were full of sounds of laughter and in every Piazza large bonfires had been lit, it's fiery glow bathing the locals as they danced about merrily, not a care in the world. It almost looked like the city was truly in peace. The wary looks on the faces of patrol guards had vanished and they looked about their surroundings with amusement. The scholars and nobles were gathered in exquisite parties, lavish gifts were being exchanged and officials seemed to be casting their worries aside, enjoying the festival.

Above the celebrating city, an eagle soared in the cool night air. It's magnificent wings were stretched fully, it's keen eyes taking in the bright lights. It was on a hunt. It soared above, occasionally swerving and diving as fireworks showered the sky. It flew in circles for a while until it located a group of rats feasting on discarded food beside a dock. The eagle dived straight towards the group of rats and successfully caught one in its powerful talons. It flew higher, it's prey squirming to escape from its grip to no avail. The eagle looked around it's surrounding for a landing. Tall buildings dominated the sky, but most of them were too far off, and the eagle was hungry.

It flew towards a nearby church, the high rise building had a bell slung high up. The eagle landed on the roof and began pecking at its prey. It paused for a while as the sound of someone climbing up the roof reached it's keen ears. It gripped the rat again and was about to take flight when a hooded man climbed up the roof. The eagle relaxed and dropped it's prey again. It had seen the man before. He was often running across the rooftops. The eagle relaxed and began eating it's prey.

* * *

Ezio Auditore looked at the eagle with amusement. He was on the rooftops of this city so often that he wondered if the birds actually remembered him. The eagle was pecking on a rat. Ezio's stomach growled as he thought of food. He hadn't eaten anything for almost two days. At this point, even the bloody rat entrails looked delicious.

He had been away on a mission. He had followed a Templar courier, only to be led into an ambush near a small river bank. Ezio had fought the Templars furiously but he had been seriously outnumbered. In desperation, Ezio had jumped into the river. But the river was deeper than he anticipated and Ezio was quickly carried off by a strong current. He had gasped and sputtered his way through, barely staying afloat. The current subsided near a small fishermen settlement. Ezio had swum to the shore and recovered himself. The Templars were following him on horseback and soon would catch up to him. Ezio had then entered a nearby forest, leading the Templars towards him. He had managed to sneak up on all the Templars and dispose them one-by-one, as they split up to look for him. Ezio was farther from Venice than he realized. He bought some fish from the Fishermen and had made his way back to Venice. The road was uphill and he had followed the river for a day and a half before the gates of Venice could be seen.

* * *

He would get some food at Leonardo's, he thought to himself. Leonardo had been working on the flying machine ever since Ezio had the idea to fly his way into the Palazzo Ducale. Ezio was eager to see if the device was ready. He would climb down instantly, but his muscles were aching from the climb up. Besides, Venice looked stunning at night, specially during the Carnival. So he sat there quietly.

Ezio's thoughts started to drift. He remembered the first time he had seen the Carnival, it was quite a while back. He was still just a child. He had visited Venice with his father and older brother. The two boys had tagged along with Giovanni on Maria's insistence. They had caused a lot of noise in the house, and their baby sister Claudia needed peace and quiet to sleep. Giovanni had been quite reluctant to take the boys since he knew they would cause a lot of trouble, but he had had no choice.

Ezio remembered the days in Venice. He and Frederico had both been given some money by their father. The two boys had sped off into the busy streets, eager to buy as many treats as they could. They had been lost at a point, and had to rely on a city guard to take them back to their father. Giovanni had been relieved to see his sons unharmed, as he had sent a lot of men searching for them. He had scolded the two boys for wandering the streets on their own. And then he had laughed, relieved that the two boys were okay. That night, Giovanni had put his work to a halt and took the two boys to a party thrown by a famous banker. The party had been amazing and Ezio and Frederico had enjoyed themselves immensely. On their way back, Giovanni had hired a gondola. Ezio and Frederico, tired and exhausted had lain down their heads on their father's lap. They had watched quietly as fireworks exploded over them, the silence broken by the explosions and the sound of the row splashing in the water...

* * *

A particularly large explosion brought Ezio back to the present. He realized he was crying. The memory he had long forgotten had brought back memories of his dead kin. He wiped the tears away, clearing his throat. The eagle looked up, its beak bloody. It was apparently finished as it trotted upto Ezio and relaxed beside him. Ezio stroked the eagle's brilliant head.

Dinner can wait, Ezio decided as he looked at the floating city.


End file.
